Benutzer Blog:Spinelli313/Frühlingsfilme 2015 Teil 2
center Die nächsten Wochen kommen wieder einige schöne Filme ins Kino, aber was ich eigentlich sagen wollte: Avengers!Avengers!Avengers!Avengers!Avengers!Avengers!Avengers!Avengers!Avengers! Avengers!Avengers!Avengers!Avengers!Avengers!Avengers!Avengers! Achja und: Avengers. A Girl Walks Home Alone at Night 300px|left Kinostart: 23.04.2015 Regie: Ana Lily Amirpour Darsteller: Sheila Vand, Arash Marandi A Girl Walks Home Alone at Night bezeichnet sich selbst als den ersten iranischen Vampir-Western. Das klingt schon mal schön absurd und beim alljährlichen Fantasy Filmfest wurde die amerikanische Produktion begeistert aufgenommen. In kontrastreichem schwarz-weiß erzählt Regisseurin Ana Lily Amirpour in ihrem Debütfilm eine Liebesgeschichte zwischen Mensch und Vampir, die von Twilight und Co. nicht weiter entfernt sein könnte. In einer fiktiven iranischen Stadt namens Bad City haben kriminelle Männer das Sagen, doch das kann die geheimnisvolle junge Heldin nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, wenn sie im schwarzen Schleier langsam mit ihrem Skateboard durch die Straßen fährt und nach Beute Ausschau hält. Eines Nachts trifft sie auf den konservativen Arash, der aus einem katastrophalen Elternhaus stammt. Die beiden verlieben sich, doch das Vampir-Dasein des Mädchens ist bei weitem nicht das größte Hindernis, das ihnen im Weg steht. Atmosphärisch fühlt man sich hier oft an David Lynch erinnert, aber letztendlich gelingt es Amirpour doch, ihre ganz eigene Bildsprache zu finden, die zwischendurch trashige Züge annehmen kann, aber dabei immer die Spannung aufrechterhält und den Zuschauer gebannt vor dieser besonderen Geschichte sitzen lässt, die interessante Denkanstöße zu Männer- und Frauenrollen in verschiedenen Gesellschaften und unserer modernen Popkultur bietet. Marvel's The Avengers 2: Age of Ultron 300px|left Kinostart: 23.04.2015 Regie: Joss Whedon Darsteller: Robert Downey Jr., Scarlett Johansson, Mark Ruffalo Laaaange drei Jahre ist es mittlerweile her, dass Marvel's The Avengers alle bisherigen Superhelden-Rekorde gebrochen und weltweit circa 1,5 Milliarden Dollar eingespielt hat. Jetzt steht die Fortsetzung endlich in den Startlöchern und die Avengers haben es (wieder mal) mit einer scheinbar unbesiegbaren Bedrohung zu tun. Tony Stark, dieser alte Angeber, wollte mit neuen Robotern ein Friedensprogramm auf die Beine stellen, hat aber leider stattdessen den Untergang der Menschheit heraufbeschworen. Kann ja mal passieren! Wie ihr euch denken könnt, folgen nun bombastische Materialschlachten, flapsige Sprüche und – OHA! – romantisches Knistern zwischen Black Widow und Hulk! Wir gönnen es ihnen natürlich von ganzem Herzen, denn Mutanten brauchen auch Liebe und irgendwie sind ja alle welche ... aber zurück zum Film! Marvel-Fans brauche ich nicht zu sagen, dass unter anderem diesmal auch die wundervoll bösen (manipulierten) Geschwister Scarlet Witch und Quicksilver am Start sind, die den Avengers einiges entgegenzusetzen haben. Wer sie in den Versionen aus X-Men: Zukunft ist Vergangenheit erwartet, wird allerdings aufgrund des bekannten Sony-Marvel-Rechteproblems enttäuscht. Die bisherigen Kritiker-Reaktionen sind so überwältigend positiv, dass man fast schon wieder skeptisch werden will. Aber es nützt ja nichts. Joss Whedon kann es einfach. Pitch Perfect 2 300px|left Kinostart: 14.05.2015 Regie: Elizabeth Banks Darsteller: Anna Kendrick, Rebel Wilson, Brittany Snow „Welch eine Inspiration auf der ganzen Welt für Mädchen, die zu hässlich sind, Cheerleader zu werden.“ So beschreibt ein Juror die A-Cappella-Band „Barden Bellas“ und fängt damit die Art von scheinbar fiesem und eigentlich doch komplett harmlosen Humor ein, der 2012 schon den ersten Teil so erfolgreich gemacht hat. Nach dem Vorbild der Musical-Serie Glee hatte sich Pitch Perfect vom typischen Mädels-nehmen-an-einem-Wettbewerb-teil-und-werden-dabei-total-gute-Freundinnen-Schema entfernt und das ganze mit einem gesunden Augenzwinkern erzählt, gerade genug, um dem Zuschauer nach bester Hipster-Manier das Gefühl zu geben, er schaue das alles nur ironisch an und sei deshalb kein uncooler Teeniefilm-Fan. Newsflash! Pitch Perfect war genau das und Pitch Perfect 2 ist es wieder. Da meine Schamgrenze nicht so hoch ist, kann ich aber sagen, dass der Film trotzdem großen Spaß macht, mit einer wie immer hervorragenden Anna Kendrick in der Hauptrolle und einem weiblichen Ensemble, das sich absolut nicht hinter ihr verstecken muss. Zur Handlung muss man nicht viele Worte verlieren. Es gibt einen Wettbewerb und der soll gewonnen werden. Jippieh! Die Augen des Engels 300px|left Kinostart: 21.05.2015 Regie: Michael Winterbottom Darsteller: Daniel Brühl, Cara Delevingne, Kate Beckinsale Regisseur Michael Winterbottom hat mit Die Augen des Engels einen Film über einen Regisseur gedreht, der einen Film über die Augen des Engels dreht. Was zunächst etwas verwirrend und ehrlich gesagt auch leicht abgeschmackt klingt, ist zu einem interessanten Drama geworden, dessen Konzept zwar nicht immer aufgeht, aber interessante Statements zum Umgang von Film und Medien mit boulevard-tauglichen Verbrechen. Der Titel bezieht sich natürlich auf die amerikanische Studentin Amanda Knox, die 2007 beschuldigt wurde, ihre Mitbewohnerin während eines Auslandssemesters in Italien erstochen zu haben. Die Vermutung, Sex hätte bei dem Verbrechen auch eine Rolle gespielt, war natürlich ein gefundenes Fressen für die Presse und nach einem jahrelangen Verhandlungsmarathon wurde Knox dieses Jahr in letzter Instanz freigesprochen, was das geierhafte Interesse an ihrer Person und dem Fall aber nicht mindert. Den Protagonisten, übrigens gespielt vom deutschen Exportschlager Daniel Brühl, zum Vertreter des Medienlagers zu machen, das der Film gleichzeitig anklagt, ist ein gut gewählter Kniff, der verschiedene Facetten von Betrachtungsweisen eröffnet. Ein überzeugendes Debüt in einer größeren Rolle gibt Cara Delevingne, die den Ruf von branchenwechselnden Models ordentlich aufpoliert. Wer einen Thriller erwartet, täuscht sich hier übrigens, denn die Schuldfrage bleibt unbeantwortet und steht auch nicht im Zentrum des Geschehens. Stattdessen entfaltet sich ein dichtes Charakterdrama, das den Zuschauer in einem dunklen Sog in die Tiefen der Psyche seines Protagonisten hineinzieht. A World Beyond 300px|left Kinostart: 21.05.2015 Regie: Brad Bird Darsteller: George Clooney, Britt Robertson Ein Film nach Vorlage einer Park-Attraktion ... das klingt erstmal abschreckend und nach reiner Geldmacherei. Wenn man dann noch hört, dass das auf Disney-Mist gewachsen ist, verstärkt sich dieser Verdacht, aber A World Beyond hat trotzdem eine Chance verdient. In jedem der fünf großen Disney-Parks auf der Welt gibt es einen Bereich namens „Tomorrowland“, wo verschiedene Zukunftsvisionen inszeniert werden. In den USA ist das übrigens auch der Titel des Films – die Deutschen entschieden sich aber lieber für einen anderen englischen Titel (zwischendurch war auch „Projekt: Neuland“ im Gespräch – brrrr). In Großbritannien kommt er als „Disney Tomorrowland: A World Beyond“ in die Kinos; aber genug zu diesem Hickhack. Es geht um die junge Casey, die plötzlich Visionen von einer Parallelwelt hat, wenn sie einen Pin berührt, der eines Tages durch Zufall vor ihr landet. Der Wissenschaftler Frank Walker kann ihr erklären, was sie da genau sieht: Es ist Tomorrowland (da haben wir es wieder), eine Welt, in der es friedlich und fortschrittlich zuging, bis ein böser Herrscher an die Macht kam. Die Verhältnisse wandelten sich zum Schlechteren und Walker musste seine neue Wahlheimat wieder verlassen. Die Geschichte ist für eine relativ junge Zielgruppe gedacht, was die Charaktere manchmal etwas einseitig erscheinen lässt, generell haucht aber vor allem Clooney seiner Rolle des desillusionierten Erfinders viel Charme ein. Für mich persönlich kein Muss, aber sicher ein netter Kinobesuch für zwischendurch. Stimm ab! FF2015-2 Kategorie:Blog-Beitrag Kategorie:Film-Guide Kategorie:News